Guias de Sobrevivência Marauders & Co
by Jackie's Unlimited SetUps
Summary: -HIATUS- Uma série de Guias de Sobrevivência, dos mais variados tipos! Primeiro Guia: Como Adivinhar o Humor de Lily Potter. Segundo em criação: Como irritar um Cervo.
1. Como Adivinhar o Humor de Lily Potter

**Título comprido. Mas esse é um guia rápido, criado por mim, James Potter, marido de Lily Evans Potter, para que quem não convive com a minha ruivinha todo dia saiba o que vem a seguir. Ela tem ficado muito previsível, por isso a confecção deste Guia foi muito fácil. Espero que apreciem.**

James Potter, resmungou alto e, levantando-se, vestiu o robe sobre o pijama, indo até o berço ao lado da cama. Ajeitou os óculos viu que o que o acordara às duas horas da madrugada fora, pela décima vez em menos de duas semanas o seu pequeno filhinho, Harry. Lá estava o pequenino chorando novamente. Com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, James curvou-se e pegou o filho nos braços, e foi até a varanda, ninando-o.

Harry não parecia muito disposto a colaborar com ele. Com certeza ele preferia o colo da mãe. Assim como James. Com um suspiro, olhou para o lado da cama onde Lily Potter deveria estar dormindo. Mas estava vazio. Pela quinta vez na semana, Lily estava de plantão no Departamento de Mistérios. Ele não conseguia entender como esses Inomináveis conseguiam arranjar tanto trabalho! Se bem que ele nem sabia ao certo o que eles faziam lá. Pra ser honesto, não sabia _nada_ o que eles faziam lá.

— Claro, seu idiota. Por isso que se chama Departamento de Mistérios... – ralhou consigo mesmo. – Imbecil...

Em seus braços, Harry parou de chorar e deu uma risadinha. _Que beleza de filho_, pensou. Adorava ver o pai sendo xingado. Era só ouvir alguém chamar James Potter de idiota ou qualquer similar, o garoto abria um sorrisão...

— Legal saber que você gosta do seu pai, pentelhinho... – riu, embalando o bebê.

Olhando o céu sem estrelas, mal percebeu quando Harry caiu no sono. Pensava no amigo, Remus Lupin. Ele devia estar se mordendo como lobisomem naquele exato momento. Sentia saudades das noites em que ele, Sirius, Remus e Peter zanzavam por Hogsmeade... Franziu a testa. Queria tanto que Peter estivesse errado...

Ele ouviu um estalo no corredor de fora do quarto e, após um leve sobressalto, sorriu. Só podia ser o seu Lírio. Viu Harry adormecido e levou-o ao berço, ajeitando-o carinhosamente. Enquanto observava o filho abocanhar o dedão inconscientemente, a porta se abriu e ele sentiu o cheiro de lírios tão conhecido.

Virando-se, deparou-se com a sua mui querida e amada esposa. Lily Potter tirava a capa de viagem, com os ombros curvados. James cruzou os braços, apoiando-se no berço e fez uma cara irritada.

— Isso são horas, Sra. Potter?

Lily virou-se para ele e sorriu. Aproximou-se do marido e beijou-o levemente, tocando o seu rosto. Com voz fraca ela suspirou e murmurou:

— Boa noite, coração.

**1ª: "Suspiro e uma palavra carinhosa": Isso, meus caros amigos, significa que ela está cansada, exausta, acabada. Ou seja: ou o dia no trabalho foi muito cansativo ou alguém a importunou ou a entristeceu. Então, eu devo ser carinhoso e compreensivo como um bom marido... °sorriso preocupado°**

— Tá tudo bem, Lil?

Ela sorriu debilmente, e pegou a camisola sobre a cadeira ao lado do berço de Harry.

— Um dia exaustivo, só isso... Trabalho, trabalho, trabalho... E pra piorar, o Augustus Rookwood ficou me azucrinando o tempo todo!

**Eu não disse... °com ar superior°**

Lily entrou no banheiro e logo James ouviu o som do chuveiro. Com um sorriso maroto pensou seriamente em juntar-se a ela. Mas apenas deu uma última olhada em Harry, tirou o robe e deitou-se, com as mãos atrás da cabeça, fitando o teto, sorridente.

Pouco depois, Lily saiu do banheiro, já vestindo a camisola, secando os cabelos ruivos com uma toalha, os olhos cansados fitando James. Ele sorriu, admirando a esposa. Linda, delicada e desejável como sempre, mesmo cansada e com profundas olheiras.

— O que está olhando? – ela questionou.

— A mulher mais linda do mundo. – ele respondeu, arrepiando os cabelos. Uma mania que nunca conseguiu perder.

Lily corou (ela também não havia perdido essa mania) e sorriu, caminhando até o berço de Harry. Deixando a toalha de lado, ela curvou-se, acariciando o rostinho redondo do bebê que dormia sereno, com o sorriso doce que ela reservava apenas para o filho.

— Vocês aprontaram muito sozinhos, James? – ela falou, ainda admirando o filho.

**2ª: "James": Apenas assim. O meu precioso nominho, sozinho, sem adjetivos doces, sem suspiros, sem nada. Ela está normal. Nem tão cansada, nem tão disposta. Está apenas normal. Não está alterada. É apenas a minha Lily, querida e amada... °sorrindo bobamente°**

James deu um meio sorriso, admirando enquanto Lily se aproximava da cama e se sentava ao lado dele, escovando os cabelos.

— Nós? Aprontando? – se fazendo de indignado. – Por quem nos toma, Lily?!

Ela sorriu e colocou a escova sobre o criado-mudo. Virou-se para James e tocou o rosto dele.

— Simplesmente acho impossível você passar um dia sozinho com o Harry e não fazer nenhuma bagunça.

— Mas não passei o dia sozinho com ele!

— Ah, não? – curiosa.

— Claro que não! Sirius ficou o tempo todo com a gente.

— Agora que eu não acredito mesmo! – ela tornou, rindo.

James cruzou os braços, e fez cara de cervo injustiçado. Lily beijou-o e deitou-se.

— Sabe que sou confio no Remus para cuidar do Harry sem bagunça.

— Claro, o lobinho... Confia num lobisomem, mas não confia no próprio marido para cuidar do filho... – ciumento.

Lily simplesmente riu e deitou-se de costas para ele, suspirando. James olhou-a com um sorriso maroto, o olhar faiscando. _Ah, Sra. Potter. Se você acha que vai dormir assim, sem mais nem menos, está muito enganada... _, pensou, enquanto a abraçava por trás, trazendo-a de encontro ao peito, beijando-lhe o ombro.

A Sra. Potter gemeu baixinho e virou-se de frente para ele, sorrindo amavelmente. Acariciando o rosto do marido ela disse:

— James, queridinho, amorzinho! Eu preciso dormir, tá? – num tom muito infantilóide. – Estou muito cansada e preciso acordar muito cedo amanhã. Tudo bem?

**3ª "Falando como se eu fosse o Harry": Amorzinho, queridinho, fofinho... Se ela começa a falar como se eu fosse uma criança, se ela usa o mesmo tom que usa pra falar com o Harry, significa que vou ficar na vontade. Ela está dizendo nas entrelinhas: 'Pode ir tirando o ****testrálio**** da chuva, Potter. Eu não quero nada com você hoje. Resumindo: Eu quero uma coisa e ela não quer... °suspiro° irritado Odeio quando isso acontece... **

— Claro, querida...

**Fazer o que né?! °suspiro resignado°**

Ela sorriu e deu-lhe um último beijo, virando-se novamente de costas, aconchegando-se em seus braços. James apertou-lhe um pouco mais e logo ouviu a respiração de Lily ficar ritmada. Dormira. Sorriu por dentro, adormecendo também.

**ǈ**** ξ ****ǈ**** ξ ****ǈ**** ξ ****ǈ**** ξ ****ǈ**** ξ ****ǈ**** ξ ****ǈ**** ξ ****ǈ**** ξ ****ǈ**** ξ ****ǈ**** ξ ****ǈ**** ξ ****ǈ**** ξ ****ǈ**** ξ ****ǈ**** ξ ****ǈ**** ξ ****ǈ**** ξ ****ǈ**** ξ ****ǈ**** ξ**

James acordou primeiro na manhã seguinte. Graças ao bom Merlin, Harry não havia chorado durante a noite. E nem foram os "berros" do menino que o acordaram. Foi apenas um despertar natural e suave. Ele piscou algumas vezes e esticou o braço pra pegar os óculos e colocá-los.

E ali estava Lily, ao seu lado. Ainda dormindo, sorrindo. James também sorriu e acariciou as faces da mulher amada, agradecendo a sorte de ter alguém como ela nesses tempo tão conturbados. Mas precisava protegê-la. Ela e Harry.

Lily suspirou e abriu os olhos. Viu James curvado sobre ela e sorriu, delicada, os olhos verde-vivos brilhando sensacionalmente. Esticando-se toda, Lily suspirou, e abraçou James pelo pescoço, dizendo roucamente:

— Bom dia, amor.

**4ª "Palavra carinhosa dita gentilmente": Ah... Como eu adoro quando ela usa esse... °sorridente° É a maneira que eu mais gosto de ver o meu lírio! Feliz, bem humorada... Como é bom começar o dia assim... Sempre acontece algo muito bom logo depois. **

— Bom dia... – respondeu para logo depois beijá-la. Primeiro casta e delicadamente. Depois sôfrega e profundamente.

Deitou-se sobre ela, abraçando-a enquanto Lily correspondia ao beijo à altura. Parando de beijar-lhe a boca, James passou a beijar seu rosto, pescoço, ombros. Tocou as alças da camisola para baixá-las...

— _BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ_

**Exceto quando o Harry atrapalha... °mal humorado°**

James enterrou o rosto no pescoço de Lily que riu baixinho, acariciando o cabelo dele. Ele soltou um suspiro desanimado enquanto Harry continuava a chorar no berço.

— Acho melhor levantarmos, querido.

Com um último beijo no pescoço de Lily, James levantou-se, vestindo o robe e apontou um dedo para Lily, dizendo muito sério.

— Nós vamos terminar isso ainda hoje, Sra. Potter.

— Mal posso esperar... – ela sussurrou e se levantou. – Pode ver o que há com o Harry, querido? – enquanto se dirigia ao banheiro.

— Claro, _querida_ –falou, com um sorriso maquiavélico no rosto, se aproximando do berço. – Bom dia, pirralhinho... – saudou Harry, pegando-o no colo. – Você odeia mesmo o seu pai, não é?

Harry parou de chorar e começou a rir da cara enviesada que James fazia. Este, indignado, colocou o bebê na cama, e afastou-se, com a mão nos quadris.

— Não vejo a hora de você ir para Hogwarts! – exclamou.

De dentro do banheiro, Lily riu e disse.

— Pontas, Pontas... Querendo logo se livrar de seu filho?

**5ª "Pontas": Ah, quando ela me chama pelo apelido maroto... Sinal verde para brincadeiras! Porque ela está gostando. Se divertindo. E ela sempre usa quando eu fico brigando com o Harry porque ele já me acha um idiota antes mesmo de fazer um ano de idade! °cruza os braços, indignado°**

— Ah, minha cara. Eu nunca mais vou pensar em ter filhos. Não como esse cabeça de nabo aqui!

— Pontas! – ela exclamou, de dentro do banheiro, rindo.

James riu também e sentiu um cheiro muito desagradável vindo de Harry. Franziu o nariz para o garoto que apenas sorriu, exibindo único dente de sua boca banguela.

— Eu acho que o nosso filho está podre por dentro, Lily! – falou, tapando o nariz.

— É só você trocá-lo como um bom pai faria, Pontas!

Suspirando, resignado, James deixou Harry na cama e foi até o armário do outro lado do quarto, onde Lily deixava guardado todo o material necessário para a sobrevivência de todos, ou seja, para deixar o Harry cheirosinho.

Estava já com a fralda, algodão e uma roupinha limpa na mão. Mas o maldito talco não estava em lugar nenhum! Coçou a cabeça, afastando algumas roupas. Então ouviu um grito.

— Senhor Potter! O que pensa que está fazendo?!

**6ª "Sr. Potter": Esse Senhor Potter, autoritário, como na época em que ela era monitora de Hogwarts, é um aviso. Ela vai me dar ****um bronca****. Mas o "crime" não é grave. Pode ser uma toalha molhada em cima da cama, o fogo que eu deixei ligado... Coisas amenas... °suspiro aliviado° É uma sorte que esse passa rápido. **

— Eu tô pegando as coisas pra limpar o Harry, oras! – disse, se virando para ela.

Lily estava de braços cruzados, batendo o pé e com a cara amarrada. Uma escova de cabelo estava balançando ameaçadoramente em sua mão. Então ela apontou para a cama e James viu Harry segurando a varinha do pai, fazendo o abajur dançar sobre o criado mudo.

— _HARRY JAMES POTTER! _– exclamou, deixando tudo o que estava nos braços cair no chão, e correr até o bebê.

Harry olhou para o pai e no instante seguinte o abajur espatifou-se no chão. O bebê virou a varinha para o James, que teve apenas um milésimo de segundo para se abaixar e não ser atingido por um raio vermelho disparado da varinha, que fez um quadro ser incinerado.

James sentiu cheiro de cabelo queimado e ouviu Lily e Harry rirem gostosamente. James fechou a cara e caminhou até a cama, tirando a varinha irritadamente da mão de Harry, que ainda ria gostosamente, rolando no colchão.

— Isso! Ria da desgraça alheia, sua hiena! – reclamou para o filho, guardando a varinha no bolso do robe e olhando irritado para Lily. – E você incentiva! E eu achando que isso era obra do padrinho dele...

— Ora, Pontas... Sorria, divirta-se!

**O "Pontas" ****estava**** de volta! Graças a Merlin! **

— O talco está no banheiro. Eu vou fazer o café. – anunciou.

James estacou, os olhos arregalados enquanto Lily saia do quarto. Isso era mal. Muito mal. Lily estava indo pro andar de baixo. Trocou Harry rapidamente, ainda com a idéia de Lily lá embaixo. Cara isso era muito mal! Pior que estar cercado de Nundus e Manticoras. Pior que enfrentar um bando de Dragões! A qualquer momento ela iria ver a sala e...

— _JAMES POTTER_– veio o grito da sala.

**7ª "James Potter": Meu amigo, isso é mal. Lily está irritada. Não tão irritada quanto ela possa ficar. Mas está quase lá. Brava como na época em que eu roubava beijos dela em salas escuras quando já estávamos namorando... Não... É pior. °sorriso maroto° Porque ela bem que gostava desses beijos... **

_Morgana me salve! Ela viu a sala! _

Claro que Lily estava certa. James Potter, Sirius Black e Harry Potter juntos em um ambiente fechado nunca daria em boa coisa. Lembrou-se da maneira que deixaram a sala. Harry havia surrupiado a varinha de Sirius e havia feito a festa enquanto os outros dois estavam na cozinha. O sofá estava sem o estofamento, o lustre destruído e a lareira ruíra. Sem falar nas embalagens de doces e garrafas de cerveja amanteigada que foram deixadas jogadas pelos cantos.

— _JAMES POTTER! O QUE FOI QUE VOCÊS FIZERAM COM A MINHA SALA?! _

**Viram? Ela gritava exatamente assim quando pegava Sirius e eu azarando alguém... **

— Lily, querida... – começou, gritando para ela.

— _ESSE CACHORRO VAI LIMPAR TUDO ISSO! _– James deu suspiro aliviado e sorriu. – _E VOCÊ TAMBÉM, JAMES POTTER! _

O sorriso sumiu instantaneamente. Não só por ter que limpar a sala. Mas por que agora ela iria até a cozinha e...

— _POTTER_

**8ª "POTTER****": Sem sombra de dúvidas, essa é a pior de todas. Quando ela vem com "****Pooooooootter****", sabe, o tom subindo? Isso é péssimo! Ela está definitiva e profundamente irritada. Isso não dá em boa coisa. Pelo menos pra mim... °receoso, se escondendo atrás do ****Harry.****°**

_Meu Merlin__, estou__ morto! Ela viu a cozinha! _— _POTTER__ DESÇA AQUI! AGORA! _

James suspirou e arrepiou o cabelo, pegando Harry nos braços, com um sorriso débil do rosto.— É, cabeça de nabo... Você vai ficar órfão de pai hoje... – Harry deu uma gostosa gargalhada e James amarrou cara. – Legal saber que você tá do meu lado...

Ele desceu a escada como se estivesse indo para a forca. Passo por passo. Pelo menos ele tinha um trunfo. Harry. Com o filho em seus braços, ela não se atreveria a atacá-lo. Passou pela sala semi-destruída e foi muito temerosamente que entrou na cozinha.

Se a sala estava uma bagunça... A cozinha então... James e Sirius _tentaram_ preparar comida para eles e Harry. Resultado: o fogão estava coberto com uma gosma verde, que Sirius jogara para apagar uma labareda que tomara conta da frigideira. Haviam ovos quebrados por todo o chão. Harry achara muito divertido pegar os ovos e atirá-los por todos os lados. O teto estava completamente sujo de algo que lembrava papa de bebê. E realmente era a papa que ele e Sirius haviam inventado. Mas James, sem querer, fizera a panela explodir e toda a papa ficara grudada no teto. Sem falar em todos os copos quebrados, panos carbonizados, cortinas destruídas...

E lá estava a sua querida esposa, os braços cruzados, parada no meio da cozinha. O rosto totalmente vermelho, quase como o cabelo dela que estava meio desalinhado. Os olhos faiscando.

**Vejamos... Ela me chamou de Potter, está de braços cruzados, vermelha, o cabelo bagunçado e aqueles lindos olhos pegando fogo... ****É...****É isso... Foi muito bom conhecer vocês... Espero que apreciem o meu velório... **

— Me chamou, meu lírio? – inocente e carinhosamente.

— Potter... – um sorriso muito falso no rosto. – Por acaso minha cozinha foi tomada por algum hipogrifo descontrolado?

— Bom, Lily, sabe? Sirius e eu... Eu e Sirius... Harry... Nós... Bem... A gente...

— _DESTRUÍRAM A MINHA COZINHA! _– explodiu, o rosto corando ainda mais. – _O QUE É QUE VOCÊS PRETENDIAM FAZER AQUI?! UM CAMPO DE BATALHA?! FIZERAM GUERRA DE COMIDA?! _

_Na verdade sim. _James encolheu-se um pouco. Uma parte de seu cérebro perguntou onde estaria a sua coragem Grifinoriana. Mas a outra parte respondeu que nem o mais corajoso dos Grifinorianos seria capaz de não temer a fúria de Lily Evans Potter.

— Lil, claro que não meu amor... – Harry, ao invés de chorar com os gritos da mãe, ria da bronca que o pai estava levando. – Sabe, o Harry...

— _NÃO COLOQUE A CULPA NO HARRY, POTTER! VOCÊ E O BLACK SÃO OS ÚNICOS RESPONSÁVEIS POR ISSO AQUI_

— Mas o Harry teve participação também... – murmurou, fazendo biquinho.

— Eu já devia ter aprendido. _NUNCA, EM HIPÓTESE ALGUMA, DEIXE UM BLACK E UM POTTER JUNTOS E SOZINHOS! VOCÊS DOIS NUNCA MAIS VÃO CUIDAR DO __HARRY SOZINHOS_

— Mas, Lily...

— _NÃO! NEM DEIXÁ-LOS SOZINHOS EM MINHA CASA EU VOU MAIS! _

— Lily...

Ela bufou e caminhou ameaçadoramente em direção a eles. James deu um passo para trás, mas Lily apenas pegou Harry e sentenciou, a milímetros do rosto do marido.

— Arrume tudo. – e saiu, com um gargalhante Harry. Provavelmente para o jardim.

James suspirou e sacou a varinha. Era péssimo em feitiços domésticos. Mas ia fazer o seu melhor. Só esperava que não piorasse as coisas...

**ǈ**** ξ ****ǈ**** ξ ****ǈ**** ξ ****ǈ**** ξ ****ǈ**** ξ ****ǈ**** ξ ****ǈ**** ξ ****ǈ**** ξ ****ǈ**** ξ ****ǈ**** ξ ****ǈ**** ξ ****ǈ**** ξ ****ǈ**** ξ ****ǈ****ξ****ǈ**** ξ ****ǈ**** ξ ****ǈ**** ξ ****ǈ**** ξ**

Quase meia hora depois James olhou ao redor. Bem, a sala – como a cozinha – havia voltado ao normal. Tinha algumas coisas fora do lugar, sem falar da mancha no teto da cozinha que ele não havia conseguido remover de jeito nenhum. Ela até parecia rir a cada tentativa dele.

Arrepiou o cabelo e respirou fundo. Era hora de encarar a fera... Com as mãos nos bolsos, ele passou pela porta dos fundos, saindo em um bonito e vasto jardim. Havia lírios brancos e vermelhos por todos os lados, e algumas roseiras amarelas ao redor deles. Quatro enormes carvalhos faziam sombra ao muro. E, em um dele, havia um grande balanço branco de madeira.

Como esperava, Lily estava sentada de lado no banco, rindo e fazendo caretas para um animado Harry. Alguns raios de sol passavam pelos galhos do carvalho, dando à cena um tom mágico e surreal. James sabia o quão sortudo era por ter aquela mulher ao seu lado. Todo o tempo que lutara por ela... Cada grito, cada tapa, cada lágrima valera a pena. Ainda mais agora com Harry.

Sorriu e foi até eles, torcendo para que ela estivesse mais calminha. Alongou o pescoço e se sentou, abraçando Lily pelas costas, descansando o queixo no ombro dela, olhando para o Harry que ria agora das cócegas que recebia da mãe na barriga. Lily não fez movimento algum para afastá-lo e James sorriu.

— Limpou tudo, James Pontas Potter?

**9ª "James Pontas Potter": suspiro muito aliviado Graças ao velho Merlin, isso quer dizer que ela não está mais irritada. Embora o tom seja de repreensão, ela quer que eu acredite que ainda está brava comigo... ****sorriso**** Mas não está, eu sei... E alguém consegue ficar irritada comigo por muito tempo com essa carinha linda que eu tenho? °Convencido°**

James respirou aliviado e beijou o ombro de Lily, sorrindo.

— Claro, querida. Está tudo limpo e consertado. Perfeito como antes. – hesitou – Mas tem uma mancha na cozinha que eu não consegui tirar.

Harry sorriu. Parecia estar esperando a mãe começar a gritar com o pai e mandá-lo mover céus e terras para limpar a tal mancha. Lily suspirou, e encostou-se em James.

— Pode deixar que eu dou um jeito. – ela disse.

**Como eu disse, ela me ama, e não consegue ficar brava comigo por mais de dez minutos. °cruzando os braços, sorrindo°**

O bebê fez uma careta e olhou para a mãe com a boquinha meio aberta. Depois encarou James e soltou um resmunguinho, fuzilando o pai. James sorriu e mostrou a língua para o filho. Harry olhou-o como se dissesse: "Espere pra ver." James riu e concluiu: Harry estava passando tempo demais com o padrinho. Tinha que afastá-lo de Sirius.

James sabia que Harry ia dar um jeito de se "vingar" do pai. E ele agradeceu mentalmente por não ter que dar banho nele, nem ter que levá-lo para passear. Senão, tinha certeza de que o bebê tentaria afogá-lo na banheira (Harry já tentara isso uma vez, mas James foi salvo pela chegada triunfal de Alice Longbottom e seu filho, Neville). E, se fosse levá-lo ao parque, Harry aprontaria tamanho berreiro que a polícia trouxa poderia prendê-lo por achar que ele estava maltratando o bebê.

— Ahn... James, meu amor? – Lily disse, inocentemente.

**10ª "James e palavra carinhosa": Ih... Lá vem. Quando ela vem assim, "James, amor", "James querido", como quem não quer nada... Bom, tenha certeza. Ela quer alguma coisa. Quando ela estava grávida, eram três desses toda madrugada! "James, coração, você poderia**** por favor**** ir comprar rolinhos primavera em Xangai?" °rindo° É sério! Era um pior que o outro! ****suspiro****. E o que me restava? Torcer para ser boa coisa... °cruzando os ****dedos.****°**

— Oi?

— Posso de pedir uma coisa?

**Não, eu nem me impressiono mais. Eu nunca estou errado! °Risos°**

— Se não reparou, você acaba de pedir uma coisa. – Lily riu baixinho. – Mas pode pedir outra. – Acrescentou beijando o pescoço da esposa.

— Sabe, James, querido... Eu vou precisar ir a um Congresso na semana que vem.

**Já to vendo que a coisa não vai ser boa... °com ****medo.****°**

— Hum...

— E, bem... Não vou poder vir para casa todos os dias. – hesitando. – Você vai ter que cuidar do Harry.

**Há! Eu não disse que não ia ser coisa boa?!**

— Mas você disse...

— Eu sei. Mas o Frankie e o Neville vão ficar com você. A Alice também vai.

James respirou fundo e pensou. Bem, cuidar do Harry, acompanhado, não era ruim. E Frankie não era má companhia. Poderiam revezar nos plantões da Seção de Aurores. E, até lá, Remus já estaria de volta. Sorriu. Mas ainda assim...

— Eu vou ter que dar banho no cabeça de nabo?

— Mas é claro! – Lily riu. – E pare de chamá-lo assim!

— E vou ter que ir passear com ele?

— E com o Neville.

O olhar de James se tornou apavorado. Harry voltara a rir maquiavelicamente da cara que o pai fazia. Pentelhinho miserável... Ah, quando esse garoto crescesse...

— Mas o Harry vai me matar!

— Não seja ridículo, James! – Lily disse, sorrindo.

— Mas é sério! Ele já tentou me afogar, lembra?

Lily riu e virou-se, de modo que podia fitar o marido.

— Eu não deixar ninguém te matar.

James sorriu e depois olhou para Harry.

— Viu, cabeça de nabo?! Ela está do meu lado!

Harry resmungou novamente, e Lily voltou a rir. James também riu e voltou-se para a esposa, olhando-a com profundo carinho e amor.

— Eu também não vou deixar ninguém te matar. – sorriu. – Nem o cabeça de nabo, mesmo que ele me odeie.

Lily tocou o rosto do marido e seus olhos verdes brilharam estranhamente, enchendo-se de água.— Ele te ama. _Eu_ te amo. Não importa o que aconteça.

Ele enterrou os dedos nos cabelos ruivos da mulher a sua frente, não mais sorrindo. Sabia que o assunto não era mais para sorrisos. Até mesmo Harry havia sossegado, observando os dois muito quieta e atentamente.

— Mesmo no mais sombrio dos dias. Mesmo que eu me vá. Eu amo o cabeça de nabo. E amo _você_.Uma lágrima solitária caiu dos olhos dela e James beijou-a apaixonadamente. Ele sabia que a vida deles corria perigo. Que podia haver muito pouco tempo para eles. E ele queria desfrutar de cada momento ao lado da mulher amada e do filho querido. Sorriu por dentro. Sabia que podia morrer naquela noite mesmo... enquanto dava banho em seu filho!

**É... °emocionado com o final° Acho que esse guia pode ser muito... ****útil****, se você estiver comigo e Lily... °pensativo° Ah, sejamos sinceros. Isso aqui é uma inutilidade total! ****revoltado**** Acho que vou jogar isso no lixo. É. É exatamente isso que eu vou fazer... °sorriso malvado° ****Tchauzinho****gui**(_borrão.)_

_Mas, é claro, o veado idiota do James Potter não contava com __as astúcia__ do belo, inteligente, atraente, esperto, sagaz, vivo, rápido, mágico... __resumindo__, PERFEITO!, Sirius Black! °sorrindo, sedutor, e fazendo reverências a um publico invisível°. Ah, muito obrigado meus fãs. Eu sei que vocês me amam... Claro, todos me amam! E como não amar um ser tão lindo como eu?! °ri° Mas, explicando, eu fui fazer uma visitinha rotineira ao meu amado e inteligente afilhado, que inclusive reconhece a besta que o pai é... °risos° E vi __o Pontas__ escrevendo isso aqui e jogando no lixo logo que eu cheguei. E __eu, é__ claro, desconfiei e surrupiei o artefato! °sorriso° E não poderia deixar de torná-lo público, não? Eu sei que a Lily vai adorar ler isso __aq__(borrão)_

**Ah, claro que não podia ser boa coisa... Sirius Black escrevendo com essa cara maligna... Eu vi essa expressão muitas vezes em Hogwarts. E nunca era boa coisa. °balançando a cabeça°**

_Remus John Aluado Lupin! Seu lobo de uma figa! _

**Sirius Orion Almofadinhas Black! Seu cachorro trombadinha! **

_°muito corado° Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer para não falar o meu nome do meio?_

**Qual? Orion? °sorriso maligno°**

_°Rosnando°_

**Escuta,**** Almofadinhas. Não sei se o James vai ficar muito feliz quando souber que você pegou isso. °a expressão dividida entre a preocupação e o riso° Sabe. A Lily não vai gostar de saber que é tão previsível assim... **

_°__dá__ de ombros° Eu não __tô__ nem aí se ela capar o Pontas... Enfim ele vai fazer jus à transformação de veado... °segurando o riso°_

**Sirius! **

_°Risos°_

**É CERVO!!!**

**James! °sorridente°**

_Po-pontas__! °gaguejou, sorrindo inocentemente° Como vai o meu melhor amigo?! _

**Bem melhor do que você vai ****ficar,**** seu cachorro salafrário... °arregaçando as mangas° Eu vou quebrar o seu nariz! **

**Ah, James... °lamenta° Só nariz? **

_SEU LOBO TRAIDOR__ °se escondendo atrás da mesa°_

**Você tá certo, Aluado. Vou quebrar ele inteiro! °agarrando Sirius pelo colarinho°**

_Pontas__, sejamos__ razoáveis... _

_**O que está havendo aqui? **_

**LI-LY?! **

_Ruivinha!_

**Oi, ****Lil.**

_**Oi, Remus. °sorrindo depois amarra a cara para os outros **__**dois.**__**° O que está acontecendo? Quem foi o responsável por isto? °apontando o guia°**_

_**FOI ELE**____** °Remus e Sirius, ao mesmo tempo, apontando para James°**_

___**Hum**__**... Potter... **_

**Lily, meu amor, razão da minha vida... **

___**Potter... **_

**Ah, meu Lírio. Não briga comigo... **

_Dada... Mama..._

**Harry! °Aliviado°**

**Harry? °confuso°**

___Cabeça de Nabo? °rindo°_

___**Oi, meu amor... °pegando Harry no colo°**_

**Lily, o Harry tá precisando de um banho... Vamos pra casa? °fugindo do assunto principal°**

_Ota... ( Idiota) °apontando para o pai°_

___Como o meu afilhado é inteligente! °rindo° Eu ensinei ele direitinho como reconhecer um idiota... _

**Cachorro pulguento... °rosnando°**

___Veado... _

_**É CERVO!!!**_

**Na verdade, James, o cervo também pode ser conhecido como Veado ****Ga...**

___**Olha, **__**gente...**__**°interrompendo Remus e puxando James pela orelha.° Mas tenho contas para acertar com um certo cervo... **_

**Lily, tá machucando! °fazendo careta°**

**Lily, eu vou com vocês! A gente precisa conversar sobre o Congresso!**

**VOCÊ VAI?! °indignado°**

___Bem, agora que eles já foram e eu ainda estou vivo... °sorrindo° Isso vai __à__ público sim... °risos° E esperem! Acho que a Lily vai escrever "Guia: 10 Maneiras de se Fazer um Cervo sofrer" °gargalhando°_

_**ǈ**** ξ ****ǈ**** ξ ****ǈ**** ξ ****ǈ**** ξ ****ǈ**** ξ ****ǈ**** ξ ****ǈ**** ξ ****ǈ**** ξ ****ǈ**** ξ ****ǈ**** ξ ****ǈ**** ξ ****ǈ**** ξ ****ǈ**** ξ ****ǈ**** ξ ****ǈ**** ξ ****ǈ**** ξ ****ǈ**** ξ ****ǈ**** ξ**_

___Bom, pra quem não sabe, aí vai __as__ definições de __Manticora__ e __Nundu__, mencionadas acima:_

___**Manticore**____(Manticora)____: A __manticore (__manticora__) é um perigosíssimo animal grego com cabeça humana, corpo de leão e rabo de escorpião. Tão feroz quanto __a__ quimera e igualmente rara, a __manticora__ tem fama de cantar baixinho enquanto devora a sua presa. Sua pele repele quase todos os feitiços conhecidos e sua mordida pode causar morte instantânea. _(Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam – pág. 49)

_______**Nundu**____: Esse animal da África Oriental é indiscutivelmente o mais perigoso do mundo. Um enorme leopardo que se desloca em silêncio, apesar do seu tamanho, e cujo hálito causa uma doença capaz de eliminar um povoado inteiro, o __nundu__ nunca foi subjugado por menos de cem bruxos qualificados juntos._ (Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam – pág. 52)  


* * *


	2. AVISO

* * *

_** Tash **__**LeBeau**__** Avisa:**_

_HÁ! Tenho uma notícia boa para quem gostou deste Guia! __ Está decidido que irei escrever a continuação, o Guia: Dez Maneira de se Irritar um Cervo. Em 2008, sem falta, neste mesmo site, vocês verão dez maneiras desumanas que Lily Evans usa para torturar o seu marido! __ Afinal, __Revenge__ is __Sweet! ;D __Muahahahahahaha_

_Aguardem! _

_→Tash LeBeau_

* * *


End file.
